1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and implements, and more particularly, to an improved tool for grasping and holding a pine cone in a securely retained manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gymnosperms are plants that produce uncovered seeds in the form of a cone. Conifer trees such as pines, firs, spruces, and balsams are all gymnosperms. Pine cones vary greatly in size and configuration. The rigidity and density of pine cones also vary substantially, and these properties transform through different pine cone life cycle periods. For example, mature pine cones have scales with subtending bracts spirally arranged around a central axis, and the scales are flared, and at times seeds are released. In contrast, premature pine cones are substantially rigid and they remain tightly closed via a resin.
Currently there exist in the art various devices for retrieving and collecting pine cones. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach a telescopically adjustable tool having a flexibly-resilient, grasping mechanism in the form of a pair of curvilinear arms for flexibly accommodating and securely grasping a pine cone of all types and developmental stages.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved tool for grasping and securely holding or retaining an article such as a pine cone. The development of the pine cone grasping tool fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:    U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,371, issued in the name of Dowdey;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,753, issued in the name of Croes;    U.S. Pat. No. D341,067, issued in the name of Clark et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. D301,674, issued in the name of Smith et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,879 B2, issued in the name of Seefeldt et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,701, issued in the name of Glass; and    U.S. Pat. No. D300,899, issued in the name of McVey.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an improved tool for grasping and securely holding or retaining an article such as a pine cone. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a tool for grasping and securely holding an article, the tool comprising an elongated handle; the handle comprising a means for removably attaching the tool to a vertical surface and a flexibly-resilient, tension-biased grasping mechanism mounted to the lower end of handle, the grasping mechanism comprises a grasping structure which includes a pair of curvilinear arms creating a bulbous, enlarged space to facilitate enhanced flexibility of the curvilinear arms, the tool for grasping and securely holding an article providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.